Philippinesball
Philippinesball |caption = get op tsina!|reality = Republic of the Philippines|likes = Facebook, playing DOTA2 with Indonesiaball, ALDUB, Pacquiao, Boxing, Adobo, Papa, Uncle Canada, nuclear weapons, his siblings under both Spain and USA, Showtime, Family, Kuya , Tito Australia, Lolo, Mexicoball, Puto (the food, not the profanity), Japanball, South Koreaball, And the classical European Union, Croatiaball, Padre ( sometimes... ), Duterte|language = Tagalog (Filipino) English Spanish (formerly) Aklanon Bicolano Cebuano Chavacano Hiligaynon Ibanag Ilocano Ivatan Kapampangan Kinaray-a Maguindanao Maranao Pangasinan Sambal Surigaonon Taūsug Waray Yakan|hates = Bullies, Inferior Ketupat, Communism, not having Spratly Islands, madmen like terrorists, Pirates of the Arabian Sea, assholes and murderers like North Koreaball, imperialists like Spainball, being invaded, communists like Soviet Unionball, Chinaball except his older brother, Being called a weaboo, and most ESPECIALLY HATERS, AKA CHINABALL|founded = 1898 (First Republic)|predecessor = |successor = |ended = Present|capital = Manila|intospace = Yes but needs papa USAball's and Japanball help :( ( I will have my own microsatellite)|nativename = Pilipinasbola|gender = Male|religion = Christianityball|government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic|image = Philippines-ball.jpg|personality = Hospitable, Mexican, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Fearful, Prideful, Forgetful, Clumsy and Daddy's boy.Planning to leave the UN|friends = Chinaball Spainball USAball Indonesiaball East Timorball Mexicoball Canadaball Australiaball South Koreaball Japanball Guamball Cubaball Palauball.|enemies = Spainball Chinaball|status = I am op Newly Industrialized Country!|bork = Balut Balut|food = Balut, but adobo hab many special place in pinoy's heart|type = |affiliation = ASEANball|onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball|predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines}}The Philippines, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines '''is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. It's the 12th most populated country and 10th in year 2050. it going up 2 times. To his north across the Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the South China Sea or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded on the east by the Philippine Sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 12th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". In 1521, Spainball, sailing from Latin-America, found these prehispanic states and conquered them, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas." Later on, Spainball put Philippinesball up for adoption and USAball came in and took the young countryball under his wing before letting him go in 1946. He is also one of the founding members of ASEAN, he does not have Ebola, MERS-COV, and Zika. Philippinesball gets enraged when you misspell "Filipino" as "Philipino." '''Philippines MABUHAY! Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, Mexican, hospitable, friendly, hardworking, patriotic, protective and industrious. He is a food lover too - he likes adobo, mangoes, sinigang, Kare Kare, etc. Philippinesball is a very good countryball to be friends with but he doesn't like his "nationhood" or "national identity" to be insulted by others because he will get very mad. He will declare you as "persona non grata" if you make fun of him. Worse, he will... Well you know just insult you till you apologize. The only ball that is allowed to insult him is himself, some of his family to an extent and no others. Other major drawbacks is his addiction to gaming, being too emotional, his over the top pride (which he inherited from his foster father), his temper and his somewhat dependency, emulating being clingy on his father, USAball, despite being independent, and being gullible . But he is really a nice ball to be friends with. He will always try to help his friends as much as he can. Is secretly trying to conquer the world using his OFWs. He certainly is UkBall's grandson and USAball's son. Both are very pleased that the family tradition is still alive. (Also in reality silences anyone who speaks English and has no idea what NATOBall or EUBall or even RussiaBall is. {Mostly} But there are some who know how Imperialism works and know what dafaq diplomacy and Imperialism means.) Also, Philippinesball has a very unique special ability, whenever he is mad, his flag flips so that the red is on top of the blue. Like Germanyball, Philippinesball also likes drinking beer; Like Bruneiball, Indonesiaball, Malaysiaball and Vietnamball, Philippines is also bullied by Chinaball. But good thing they're in ASEAN. "Together, we will takings what is of rightfully ours!" Every once in a while, Phillipinesball buys stuff from Chinaball, even though he hates dimsum. Chinaball hates adobo and sometimes adds poison to what Philippinesball buys. Oh China, typical China. Although he is mostly happy all the time, he is sad because sometimes all of his South East Asian neighbors reject him in various activities because he is Mexican not like them. Because of his Dads, Spainball and USAball, he has been raised in a totally different culture compared to everyone else and so he hangs out with East Timor, another Hispanic country nearby. He also hangs out with his not yet independent siblings, Puerto Ricoball and Guamball, his independent younger brother Palau, his cousin Papau New Guineaball, his Hispanic brothers and sisters, his uncle Canada, his grandfather UK or often his father, USABall. But he can only into phone calls with Spain. Territories Philippinesball owns: *Luzon **1. Ilocosball **2. Cagayan Valleyball **3. Central Luzonball **4. Southern Tagalog ***A. Calabarzonball (Mainland) ***B. Mimaropaball (Islands) **5. Bicolball **Cordilleraball *NCRball *Visayas **6. Western Visayasball **7. Central Visayasball **8. Eastern Visayasball (needs more investment) **18. Negros Island Regionball *Mindanao **9. Zamboanga Peninsulaball **10. Northern Mindanaoball **11. Davaoball **12. Soccsksargenball (a.k.a.: Southern Mindanao/Pronounced SOCK-sar-Gen) **13. Caragaball **Bangsamoroball (formerly ARMM) Geography The Philippinesball is an archipelago comprising 7,107 islands with a total clay area of 300,000 km2. The 11 largest islands contain 94% of the total clay area. The largest among his islands is Luzon at about 105,000 km2. The next largest island is Mindanao at about 95,000 km2. The Philippinesball archipelago is around 800 km from the Asian mainland and is located between Taiwan and Borneo. He is located in the Pacific Typhoon Belt and the Pacific Ring of Fire hence it is prone to earthquakes and typhoons. Even though Philippinesball clearly owns Sabah, Spratly Islands and the South China Sea, other neighbor balls try to steal them. Friends * USAball: Stepfather o si daddy/ papa. Filipinos really love America and everything that was it.This may be grounded in the fact that the USA freed the Philippines from the abusiveness of his father, Spainball. Filipinos are also good at the pronunciation of English thanks to him, with one of the highest literacy rates in South East Asia (and even the Japanese could not pronounce the letter L).USA's only problem with Phil is that his McDonalds still can't beat that big smiling pedo bee. Is better father 'than Spainball! (All countryballs know that he has a daddy complex or may be op daddy's boy towards USAball) but why op yuo sendings terrorista in op ader bayan???? * Canadaball: Tito(uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America. Has a sliiiight feeling that he is into his stepfather.... wait they do like each other!? Ew no kissing! * Colombiaball: Remember Miss Universe 2015? * Ecuadorball: Mountain Creep. And my Cousin. And I partly hate him because he hates my dad and loves the commies. * Indoneisaball - Helps me against my enemies. Let's play dude! * Japanball: Japanese cars and tricycles and Anime everywhere. Philippines, though being an entire nation of Otakus, has shown itself to be very forgiving, even when it came to Spanish and Japanese domination. And Philippines need Japanese monies, so they love it and forgot all about World War II which why there are some Japayukis. Philippines also love anime, some of the major TV stations broadcast it every morning, and the fact that the Marcos regime banned Voltes V was one of the reasons for the People Power Revolution and why Anime is an adopted national symbol. But on the other hand, Sabahball will be ours, thanks to him. * South Koreaball: ''Mga Estudyante (Students). South Korea, while being a first world-country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. They come here to study english, sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, play LoL and anything else. * UKball: Is the Lolo(Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. * Germanyball: Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. IS good partner and friend. * Faceblock: They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. * Mexicoball: Kuya who takes care of me when bastard father papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. * Cubaball: My Kuya who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you kuya. * Hong Kongball and Macauball - Both wanted to remove dim sum regime in their towns. Also good vacation spot. * Spainball: His real crappy father that used to be slapbox rich but now is much poor and miserable. Even though Philippines hates how his father disciplined him as a child, he still loves him for teaching him Christianity and Pasko(Christmas). Spain still blames Philippines for Magellan's death and in turn, Phil will ALWAYS ignore him on father's day. Phil never seems to love him as much as he loves USAball which confuses some country balls for Spain is the longest of all colonization (333 years). * East Timorball: Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Hispanic-Anglo- Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Hispanic, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into Asean), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball.whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Bruneiball - Thank you for of signing Memorandum of Understanding! ( We can work together against dimsum ) By the way, should I call you tito cause you are papa's adopted brother under lolo Uk?... * Vietnamball - My only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! And no he is not my girlfriend! Don't gib wrong info or papa might get very mad since he said I'm too young to date! * South Vietnamball - I gib assistance to him but something happened along the way. * Australiaball- His bad-ass Tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. * Papua New Guineaball- Fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study english like SouthKoreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship. * Russiaball: June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. Unfortunately, papa America does not approve of our friendship. Sorry, but I must obey papa! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dimsum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 Anti-submarine helicopter to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! * Vaticanball - Santo Papa! * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! *All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6).....Indiaball "Bayad utang" *Argentinaball - One of my brothers in Latin America, but is known here as a corned beef brand Enemies * Chinaball: 'REMOVE DIMSUM!! REMOVE CAT SIOPAO!! REMILITARIZE JAPAN WITH MECHA ANIME!!! CHINA GO TO HELL! XI JINPING DEAD IN NANJING!!!!!!!!! PILIPINAS MALAKAS, PUTANG INA MO GAGO, TAIWAN BEST CHINA! I ib it bakof ownings spratly ching chong! gib it bak!!!! '''But tnx for inbesment. * Spainball: I HATE YOU!!! YOU PLUNDERED US AND INTRODUCED HACIENDA POLITICAL DYNASTY SYSTEM WHICH WAS WHY WE ARE NO LONGER PEARL OF THE ORIENT!!!...but salamat for helping me and for making me only Asian to get monies and aid from you nowadays and giving Catholicism... shut up! Leche! Putang Ina ka! * Malaysiaball (sometimes) - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which ich is op weird...)! * Bruneiball (sometimes) - GIB SPRATLY AND SABAH! * Vietnamball (sometimes) - SPRATLY IS OF MINE. Return Southwest Clay plox. However, we can work together to fight dimsum. * South Vietnamball (once) - WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!? IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! AFTER ALL THE AID I GAVE YOU DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM! * 'REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! BIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER. * North Koreaball: "FUCK YOU, PHILIP!! I NUKE YOU, PHO AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!" Vietnamball and Philippinesball: "BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! * ISISball: ''You know what, you are a demon, I think you're more violent than dimsum himself, thanks to you beheading and you are a stupid terrorist. How dare you hurt my uncle. Then suddenly, I get attacked by terrorists and this guy shows up. You do all of this because of your violent religion and your misinterpretation of your beliefs, I have Muslims here as well so don't contest me on this. You dare kill my friend's people? I swear, my Papa and his allies will end you! '' * Pakistanball: Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope India will take care of him. * Empire of Japanball: REMEMBER WORLD WAR II! REMEMBER BATAAN! BEST LAST STAND EVER! TOOK YOU FOUR MONTH JUST TO SUBDUE ME!!! REMEMBER COMFORT WOMEN! REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES1 **Japanball: but I into change right now, I am now kawaii kawaii desu desu. I arso aporogize for my atrocities. **Philippinesball: It's ok Japan, we can into prends now :) Family * Spainball - Mother * USAball: Adoptive Father * UKball - Adoptive Grandfather * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle * Ecuadorball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle * New Zealandball: Adoptive Uncle * Mexicoball: Brother * Chileball: Brother * Peruball: Brother * Argentinaball: Brother * Liberiaball - Adoptive sister * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Federated States of Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball: Cousin * Malaysiaball: Cousin/Adoptive Uncle Quotes *"I ate so much Chinese food last night that I farted out smog." *"What's the difference between a terrorist and a Chinese? A terrorist has sympathizers." * "Baaluut!! Baaluutt!! Baah lhuuut!!" * "I love you papa! Not you padre." ( Well maybe a little bit. ) * "I know who is behind all those typhoons, ITS THE CHINESE!" * "Mabuhay!" * "Putang ina mo!" * "Yuo stop speaking English! I nosebleed!" * "Hoy selfie na Ta ha!" Gallery Asian Jigsaw Game.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png FVE7A4Q.png Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png FAr4Aat.png UaH0Zuk.png Philippines-ball.jpg You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png CFJUL1Z.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png Philbola.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png File:Polandball_map_of_malaysia.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png EeztZoU.png http://i.imgur.com/WhMNfBY.pngthumb|link=http://i.imgur.com/WhMNfBY.png thumb|link=http://i.imgur.com/WhMNfBY.png *Poverty *Eleksyon Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:Poor Category:ASEAN Category:Earthquake Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Category:Christianity Category:Burger Category:Kawaii Category:Tropical Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Austronesian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalism Category:Democracy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Bisaya Speaking Countryball Category:Islands Category:Fragmented Category:N-11 Category:Archipelago Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Sun Category:Former Murican Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Drug Removers